


Jailbird Lies

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian visits Mickey in jail and finds him with bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbird Lies

Ian found it hard to contain his excitement as he followed the security guard to the visiting center after getting patted down for the last time since Mickey was going to get out soon. He approached the table where he saw the brunette staring down, looking at his tatted hands, and greeted Mickey cheerfully as he sat down. Mickey slowly looked up and Ian had to resist the urge to reach across the table and cup at Mickey’s bruised and cut face but instead asked sternly “what the fuck happened?”

"Eh some asshole thought I was stealing his food or some shit" Mickey claimed but his face showed that that really wasn’t the whole truth. 

_Guys want to find out if you’re gay and pound the shit out of you…not in a good way_


End file.
